Ella y yo
by Anyra-Luna
Summary: Una tierna escena Jacob y Renesmee. Porque la imaginación corre libre por mis venas y me permite escribir esto para todos vosotros. Espero que lo disfruten.


Me senté sobre la arena. Hundí mis manos en ella buscando su frescor. Mi piel ardía como siempre.

Nessie se recostó a mi lado y cerró los ojos. Me mantuve en silencio y observé como su rostro cambiaba. Tuve la tentación de coger su mano para saber qué pensaba en aquellos momentos, qué esperaba de mí. La imité y me recosté a su lado; ni siquiera se inmutó. Permanecimos un rato en silencio, un lapso de tiempo eterno para mí.

De repente, noté su mano sobre mi rostro. Entreabrí los labios al ver aquella imagen: ella y yo, un paraje desconocido y una inmensa luna bañando nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. La imagen desapareció para dar lugar a un choque de labios cargado de pasión.

_Demasiado brusco, _pensé mientras la alejaba de mi rostro de forma dulce.

Ella me miró perpleja. Le acaricié suavemente la mejilla para tratar de borrar la incertidumbre de su rostro.

—No hay prisa—le sonreí—. A penas has cumplido los seis años.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, un gesto que me recordó a su padre vampiro.

—Pero mi cuerpo funciona como el de una adolescente de quince—me recordó.

Le dediqué una dulce sonrisa que Bella había calificado de _Sonrisa Especial Jacob _tiempo atrás, cuando Nessie aún no había nacido.

—No hay prisa—repetí—. La eternidad es muy larga.

Rodó sus ojos chocolate y los detuvo sobre el mar. Las olas rompían con delicadeza sobre las rocas creando un sonido suave e hipnotizante que invitaba a cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

—Funciono en una frecuencia diferente al resto—me respondió al cabo de unos segundos—. Me pide cosas que van acorde con mi cuerpo no con mi edad.

Apretó la mandíbula en un gesto de impotencia. Traté de suavizarlo pasando mi pulgar por la línea de su mentón.

—Razón de más para que te lo tomes con calma—respondí aspirando la fragancia de su cabello, un suave aroma dulzón a vampiro lo acompañaba, pero aún así era un olor cien por cien Nessie—. Yo voy a estar siempre, siempre vamos a estar juntos.

Conseguí que me devolviera una amplia sonrisa. Una blanca hilera de dientes apareció tras sus labios.

—¿Me lo prometes? —dijo entrelazando su mano con la mía—. ¿Aunque pasen cien años, nunca te cansarás de mí?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo voy a cansarme de ti? Eres mi _pequeño monstruo_—bromeé.

No pareció molestarle por aque lmote. Al fin y al cabo, le había puesto Nessie por ello, porque, al principio, había sido mi infierno particular, el ser que quería destruir a Bella... y, ahora, era el único ser al que podría aceptar a mi lado en esta existencia, es más, era el único ser que le daba sentido a mi existencia.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para acariciar mis labios con suavidad, un roce que sabía que me hacía perder el control. Insistí con aquel roce hasta que se volvió desenfrenado y acabó bajo mi cuerpo en una posición en la que encajábamos a la perfección, como dos piezas creadas para esa única finalidad. Sentí sus ojos expectantes clavados en mí, deseando que siguiera. Me aparté de ella y volví a recostarme sobre la arena a su lado. No es que no quisiera aquello, lo deseaba más que a nada y más aún no quería decirle que no a nada. Pero aquello era demasiado, aún. Ya habría tiempo y, en nuestro caso, más que de sobra.

La oí suspirar desilusionada.

—Eres tan _Edward _algunas veces—me dijo con sorna y un poco de reproche.

Sabía que su madre le había contado como su padre y ella se habían conocido y lo verdaderamente obsesionado que estaba Edward con que ella disfrutara de su humanidad lo máximo posible. Sonreí; no me molestó lo más mínimo aquella comparación con el vampiro. Al fin y al cabo, sería mi suegro en un tiempo ya no muy lejano y me había acostumbrado a tantas cosas que en un tiempo odié... Además, era cierto, me estaba comportando como Edward; quería que Nessie disfrutara al máximo de los pocos años de infancia y adolescencia que su condición le permitían. Sencillamente, quería que fuera feliz. Ya habría tiempo para pensar y comportarse como una adulta. Ahora quería que fuera lo más niña posible, aquella niña de bucles cobrizo que tantas veces había acunado entre mis brazos, mi niña, _mi Nessie_ para siempre.

—Sí—afirmé—, no te imaginas cuánto.

Y entrelacé su mano con la mía en un gesto tan antiguo como el propio mundo, una señal de amor único y eterno.

_Bueno... espero que les guste. Hacía mucho que no escribía nada y se me ocurrió una pequeña escena Renesmee-Jacob(adoro esta pareja, son tan lindos). Como la autora nos dejó con tantas dudas sobre cómo sería esta relación pues las escritoras de fic tenemos "más cancha" para imaginar comó serán esos momentos Jake-Nessie aunque, como ya ven, me los imagino un poco a los Edward-Bella. Sin nada más que decir, se despide esta humilde escritora de fics. Besos de chocolate para todos y recuerden: _**Pongan un Edward Cullen en sus vidas.**


End file.
